Nevermore
by tchelsaetehrock
Summary: The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" - Edgar Allan Poe


**Disclaimer: I do not own MR**

**Claimer: MY PLOT!**

* * *

I entered through the gates of the cemetery, as quietly and swiftly as a shadow. I even resembled a shadow. I was dressed in black and gray, even my face looked gaunt and gray. I drifted silently between rows upon rows of headstones. Finally, in the most remote part of the cemetery that it barely part of it, I came to the tree.

An ancient willow tree, its bark knarled and twisted from years of weather and torment. The curtains of leaves were still from lack of breeze. The sky was bleak and gray, in sync with my mood. But, then again, that was always my mood these days.

I slipped between the leaves, clutching the lone flower I carried with me. A withered white rose. My eyes focused at once on the headstone in front of me. Tears already flowed from my eyes, falling from my chin to the rose in my hands.

I stepped slowly and silently towards the headstone, and knelt down in front of it. It was simple, but still eerily beautiful, due to the name written on it. Holding onto the rose with one hand as if my life depended on it, I ran the other hand over the smooth top and over the finely etched letters. I looked down at the rose and gently stroked the delicate petals. My tears made it look like it had spent the night outside and dew had gathered on it, and they seemed to sparkle on the flower. I laid it down lovingly at the base of the headstone, and raised my eyes to read the inscription. Each word cut my heart into a million pieces, then squished them into the dirt until there was nothing left. It read:

_Fang_

_Beloved friend, lover, Flock member_

_1992-2008_

There was more at the bottom, but the clouds decided to continue the water cycle just then, and the water droplets seeped through the branches and leave above me, falling in my hair and turning the stone of the grave marker darker. I stared at the headstone for who knows how long, trying to keep the flood of emotions from breaking loose. If they did, I knew I wouldn't be able to regain control of myself for a long time. More rain fell soaking through my hair and dripping onto my face. Since there was nobody non-Avian American with me, I stretched out my wings, and let them drape out behind me. Soon the feathers were soaked, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything except the person who was lying six feet below me.

Finally, I couldn't contain it any longer. I burst into heaving sobs, my head in my hands, my whole body shaking with grief. I sobbed and sobbed for a long time. To anyone that happened to come upon this heartbreaking moment, I probably looked like a grieving angel. He had always called me that. An angel. Memories I worked to repress flooded my mind. The Flock sitting around a campfire, roasting Poptarts on sticks. Iggy cooking in the kitchen. Gazzy's cackle after every time he farted. Nudge talking nonstop, Angel humming softly to Total and Celeste. Fang on his laptop, checking his blog. Fang helping my teach Angel to fly. Fang humming a lullaby to the Gasman and Angel to help them sleep. Fang fighting an Eraser, nose bleeding and bruises all over, but with fierce hate and determination in his eyes. Fang teasing me, laughing, smiling. The two of us kissing on the beach, then the cave, the dock, the gas station bathroom, the forest, beneath this very tree. That was where our last kiss had been. Here, at this place that only filled me with pain and misery now.

"Fang…" I whispered.

A soft rustle of wings made me glance up. Perched on top of the headstone stood a black bird. A raven. The bird tilted its head and examined me. I met the ravens gaze, and I couldn't look away. I had heard ravens were one of the more intelligent birds, and meeting the eyes of this raven was like meeting the eyes of someone who knew much, but wouldn't or couldn't share it.

The bird was beautiful in a creepy way. The black feathers looked smooth and shiny, each one perfectly groomed. Even though it was pouring, the raven didn't seem to be wet. It continued to stare at me as I continued to stare at it. I was almost numb with grief, but gazing into the raven's eyes somehow seemed to comfort me. They seemed to say, _Don't cry. Everything will be alright._ Gazing into the bird's eyes reminded me of Fang's eyes. We always were able to communicate without words, and the raven seemed to be doing just that. Everything about the raven reminded me of Fang. I burst into tears again, covering my face with my hands. I felt slightly embarrassed that this beautiful bird had to watch me cry. My tears eventually slowed, and I sniffled. My face was still in my hands, and I wiped away the tears. I heard that soft rustle of wings again, then I felt a soft caress on my cheek. I looked up just as a black feather floated slowly to the ground beside the rose. I watched its slow descent as I thought about the raven. Had it touched my cheek as it took off? I looked around me and above me, but the bird was nowhere to be found. I turned my attention back to the feather lying in the soft grass in front of me.

I picked it up and cradled it in my hand. It was soft and smooth just as it had looked. I set it back down next to the flower. My eyes strayed to the words written near the bottom of the headstone. Fang had been a Poe fan, so I had decided to take a couple lines from his favorite poem and put them on the headstone. A single tear streamed from my eye and down my cheek as I read the words:

"_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted - nevermore!"_

* * *

**

* * *

**

**I know I didn't put how he died, but I wanted you guys to make your own guesses. And I know I didn't add any other Flock members into it except for the memory thing, but this is strictly for Max and Fang.**


End file.
